


Sensations

by Bonnie_Queen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nudity, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Queen/pseuds/Bonnie_Queen
Summary: Alastor and Angel have been married for a year now, and they intend to celebrate it!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writting something like this, so please, dear readers, be kind to my poor self.

Today was a special day. It has been a year, _down to the date_ , that Alastor and Angel has been married. They dated for a long time before it came down to them getting officially engaged, but there they were.

They came from a long road, Angel thought, remembering his story with his deer husband. He had an instant crush on the red demon as soon as he saw him in the hotel, a long time ago. He was his style, powerful, tall, stunning and, the most important part, inaccessible. Angel was used to get everybody he wanted. He fucked a shit load of pornstars, that were really good looking. He fucked overlords, demi-gods, nobody ever said no to him, except the Radio Demon.

Since then, he had taken all of his resources to get into the other’s pants. He had tried to flirt with the other every time he had a chance. After being pushed down every damn time, he had to find something else. He tried being romantic with Alastor, which end up worse.

He got more depressed as time went by. He was going mad purchasing someone who was deadass not interested in him. He didn’t feel this way since his living life.

He almost abandoned his plan, figuring out (after an escape to Cherri, heavy drinking his sorry ass and venting -bitching- to her) that maybe he should forget Alastor.

He started avoiding the deer demon. Every time Alastor came in a room Angel was in, he quickly made his way out. If Alastor wanted to talk to him, Angel just eluded questions and excuse himself.

For whatever reason, that worked. Alastor started chasing him all over the hotel. The spider demon could always see a shadow emerge from the darkness, at the corner of his eyes, not along after its owner would appear.

The Radio Demon got fed up of getting avoided. He likes to see fear in other demons just at the mere sight of his presence, but Angel was never like that toward him. Even if he dislikes the sexual behavior of the white demon, he likes that, for once, somebody could stand his glance.

He didn’t understand the reason of the changing of situation, and Angel always escaped his grip, preventing Alastor to get his answers.

One evening, he decided to appear in Angel’s room. He didn’t want the other to escape this time. It startles Angel, but he did not let it show. Alastor tried to talk to him, Angel kept refusing to open himself to the other. Alastor hated being in the ignorance of what was in other’s demons mind. He really, silly him, didn’t understand the sudden change in his companion’s behavior. He charged back, getting close to the spider demon, grabbing one of his arms. That’s the moment Angel fucking lost it. He shouted his feelings at Alastor, ripping his heart out, crying. Alastor wasn’t one to know how to comfort others, so he just stands there, dumbfucked, mouth open.

Angel still remembers his words, when he got his mind back.

“I am not quite fond of yours crassy demeanor… but that does not mean that I don’t like _you_. Besides, I can’t say what kind of feelings I have toward you…”

Angel felt the dangerous feeling of hope in his chest. Maybe he could have a chance to be happy!

Well, nothing like those kind of feeling last long down there. Alastor’s insults and ignorance came back with a vengeance the very next day, without explanations.

Angel went back to square one, depressed as fuck.

After a week of suffering the Radio Demon’s attitude, he retreats to the hotel’s roof. Angel felt safe from anybody else’s presence. He was still on the hotel’s ground, so no problem with Charlie’s rules. Besides, not much residents knew about this place, so he was always by himself.

This particular time, he was feeling bad. He didn’t take drug for a couple of weeks, didn’t went to Valentino, so no sex either.

This particular time, he felt abandoned. He could really feel his supressed emotions. The pain, the sadness, this gut wrenching feeling that was tearing him apart.

He was sitting at the near end of the roof, legs hanging over the edge, looking at the deep red sunset.

Tears started dropping on his cheeks, his voice rising in the air, as he didn’t notice nor care, too deeply stuck in his own miserable thought. He didn’t notice either, this time, the shadow looking at him from the darkness.

“You were everything, everything that I wanted…

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it…

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away…

All this time you were pretending…

So much for my happy ending…”

Alastor appeared at his sides, casually sitting besides Angel. The taller demon didn’t even look at him, didn’t want to. He was afraid of what the other wouls say.

Surprisingly, it went pretty well. Alastor asked him to continue with the song, finding his voice mesmerizing. Angel realised what he was singing, a really sad love song, but he went on with it.

Angel sighs at the fondness of the memories. They didn’t kiss that night, but they had one hell of a time, looking at the sky, resting against each other. Alastor just didn’t knew how to handle Angel after their discussion, so just went up full dick-style on him. Angel, obviously, forgave him. How could he not?

He took a sip of his wineglass, savoring the sweet flavor. He just couldn’t wait for this night. After a year of being married, Alastor finally accepted to try something… else.

They had a lot of kinky moment in the bedroom. Sweet touches at sensible place, a lot of heat kisses, some grinding, but never actually getting down to it.

After a lot of talking, Angel finally manage to get Alastor to, at least, tried. He would respect if it would be too much for the older demon to handle, but he fantasized way too much about him to don’t try.

He was deep in his thoughts, when he heard the front door opened. His husband was done with the business he had to take care for that day. They had been living together since their wedding, which was currently at the Radio Demon’s tower.

Alastor made his way toward their room, crackling their door opened. “Darling, I am here!” He said cheerfully, a bit too cheerfully. Angel had analyzed all his lover’s expression as well as his voice’s tone. The powerful Radio Demon was nervous.

“Hello there.” Angel purred, winking at the other. “Ya know what day it is today?”

Alastor nodded, getting closer to Angel, currently sitting on the bed. He noticed a box above the sheets.

“What’s in it, dear?” He questioned, pointing at it.

Angel, slowly, without broking eye contact with the other, opened said box, with measured movements.

“Well, I know that ya love games, am I right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy the first chapter!


End file.
